A series of 20 moderate-sized bipolar manic-depressive families for systematic genomic mapping of illness has now been completed, with 338 cell lines cultured and undergoing systematic mapping. Simulations indicate that the series has adequate power to detect linkage when 25% or more of pedigrees are linked, under genetic models, between-marker map distance, and marker polymorphic information content (PIC) which are realistic for our studies. Other bipolar pedigree collection efforts: bipolar pedigrees from Sardinia, and from the Sephardic Jewish population in Israel, and participation in the NIMH collaborative study on Diagnostic Centers for Psychiatric Linkage Studies. Collection of pedigrees with panic disorder and other pedigrees with schizophrenia continues. Lastly, this project includes a prospective study of adolescent and young adult children at high risk for affective disorder by virtue of the fact that they are offspring of bipolar parents.